With respect to the prior art, reference is made to documents DE 196 17 523 C2 (bracket made from longitudinally extending sheet metal strip), DE 102 49 560 A1 (bracket made from transversely extending sheet metal strip) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,402 B2 (wire bracket). The pressure piston of the hydraulic supporting element of the respective assembly runs in its housing in a freely rotationally movable manner. A passage in the corresponding pressure piston therefore lies during operation at any desired rotational position with respect to the housing and ultimately also longitudinally in the region of tensile or compressive stresses which are introduced via the head of the pressure piston during cam loading of the resting drag lever. In the section of the corresponding passage, the forces which are introduced can lead to stress peaks which destroy components. In order to counteract the former, the elements optionally have to have thicker dimensions or the maximum rotational speed to be used is to be reduced.
Moreover, in the case of an installation of a respective assembly in a cylinder head with a receptacle for the supporting element, which receptacle extends obliquely with respect to the perpendicular, it occurs that, in the unfavorable case of the latter (passage “lying at the bottom”), the storage space of said supporting element is undesirably emptied of hydraulic medium, with the result that air may be sucked into a high pressure space of the hydraulic play compensation apparatus.